


guns 'n' (dreaming of) roses

by cngkyns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/cngkyns
Summary: Criminal bosses aren't supposed to fall in love; their lives are too violent, too dangerous and dynamic for that. However, Kihyun thinks he found love in the form of a gentle, smiling bartender named Chae Hyungwon.(Sadly, Hyungwon is only after him- or his life- for money.)





	guns 'n' (dreaming of) roses

**Author's Note:**

> \- oomf i've been working on so many day6 fics recently  & rlly missed writing for mx, so this came out while i was listening to "destroyer" and "lost in the dream!" well, the rough idea came out but this fic took me 3 rewrites bc i couldn't decide what to write abt...   
>  \- i literally know Nothing abt hitmen despite doing my research, so pls forgive any discrepancies !!!   
>  \- hope you enjoy~

Kihyun takes two steps forward and presses the barrel of his gun against Hyungwon's forehead in one swift movement. The barrel is still hot from his fire ten minutes ago, its heat spreading across the forehead as he pushes it deeper, causes the hitman to stagger back.  
  
"Who _the fuck_ are you," Kihyun seethes, voice dropping two octaves lower and a growl creeping in. It echoes around the empty warehouse, bouncing off the surface of the boxes and high ceilings and chilly floors. His finger curls a little tighter around the trigger. "And who are you working for?"  
  
Hyungwon raises both of his hands in a surrender, albeit his face was anything but that. In a relaxed drawl, he replies, "Easy there, babe. Why don't you put that gun down, I'm not here to fight. I'm only here to see you and-"  
  
"Answer my question!" Kihyun interrupts, taking another step forward. All previous feelings towards Hyungwon- from heart flutters and a longing to meet him again- were replaced with anger, bubbling from his head to his toes and threatening to burst out of him. "You're not who you claim to be. Who the fuck are you and why are you here?"  
  
Hyungwon shrugs his shoulders. "You already know my name, so why bother asking?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Answer me."  
  
Hyungwon places his hands down and lets out a sigh of defeat, eyebrows quirked in a nonchalant expression. "I'm Chae Hyungwon," he answers. "Your local bartender as you know it. Working part-time from nine to twelve midnight, serving you your favourite drinks-"  
  
"No you're not," Kihyun says, his voice becoming colder. "You're not a bartender. Bartenders don't sneak into criminal warehouses with maximum security at midnight. They don't disable all the surveillance cameras at once. And bartenders certainly don't carry guns on their body."  
  
Hyungwon chuckles. "Oh, no, I didn't do any of that. You shouldn't credit me for things I can't-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Kihyun takes another step forward and pushes his pistol even deeper against Hyungwon's forehead. "And answer me: why are you here?"  
  
"How am I supposed to answer if you want me to shut up?"  
  
Kihyun narrows his eyes. "You know what I want."  
  
Hyungwon opens his mouth for a second, a snarky reply ready on the tip of his tongue, then he hesitates and closes it back. As much as he wants to annoy the boss, he doesn't have much time in here. A quick glance at the windows tells him he had dragged this meeting longer than intended, that he should probably be finish this mission off fast.  
  
So he complies. "Well, judging by the situation and how you're holding a gun point-blank at me, you can guess why." Hyungwon lifts his lip into an enigmatic smile, one that has charmed enemies and comrades alike. He reaches inside his jacket and pulls a pistol, similar to Kihyun's, and raises it to face-level. "I'm here for you."  
  
Kihyun blinks, caught off-guard by the simple smile. It was the same smile Hyungwon sent him on their third meeting, when Kihyun entered the bar alone and drank away glass after glass of whiskey. It was the same smile Hyungwon sent him on their fifth meeting, when both of them spent hours under the bare night sky, spoke about the mysteries of life and how evil money was, yet no one could let it go.  
  
It was the same smile Hyungwon sent him two weeks ago, when they were sitting on the rooftop patio again, their faces so close to each other, moving closer and closer and closer until their noses touched and their lips pressed against each other, until Kihyun wishes he could afford to love someone in his dangerous life.  
  
But then he shakes his head. This was not the time to be sentimental. This was not the time to feel his heart beat fast in his ribcage. This was not the time for his hands to sweat, for him to release the grip on his pistol-  
  
And then Kihyun feels a cold barrel of a gun touching his forehead.  
  
"I'm here for you," Hyungwon repeats, copying Kihyun's stance and tilting his head to the right. The once-charming smile of a bartender became that of an assassin, his eyes glinting with the unmistakable sparkle of a killer's. "I promised that I would always be here for you, wouldn't I?"  
  
_Not this way._ A sharp pang strikes Kihyun in the heart. _Not this way, asshole._  
  
"Let's make it quick," Hyungwon says, stepping forward and pushing Kihyun by his gun. "Your rival- Lee Minhyuk, was it?- paid me thousands of dollars to get rid of you for crawling up his ass. I've made it this far but I'm running out of time. Why don't you be a doll and stay still so I can shoot you?" He smirks. "Quick and easy, right?"  
  
Kihyun swallows. His heart is beating harder in his ears and his instincts tell him to _runrunrun_ , to call the guards, to pull the trigger, but he finds that he can't move a single limb. Not one at all.  
  
This isn't the first time he encountered a hired killer, so why were his feet frozen on the spot?  
  
"Good. You stand just like a mannequin," Hyungwon says, "perfect for me to shoot with a camera. Too bad I'm doing this with my gun."  
  
Kihyun closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> \- anyone wanna guess who was hyungwon's accomplice?   
>  \- beta-ed by my dear friend, chan, [ itsjustahuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustAHuman/pseuds/ItsJustAHuman), who's been beta-ing all my recent works, even when we don't share any fandoms !!! check her out for fluffy fics :D   
>  \- also this was my first angst in a Long While whew !!! nice break from all the fluff   
>  \- hmu on [tumblr](https://cngkyns.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/cngkyns) if you wanna scream abt mx or life in general !!! 


End file.
